


Consonance and Dissonance

by MollyRenata



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Everyone is Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Nudity, OT3, Polyamory, Questionable Friendships, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: In the city of Illusoria, everyone has their own story to tell. Some stories are darker than others - and some must fight for their own "happy ending".Or, the instrument tsukumogami band AU that absolutely no one asked for.





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this quite some time ago, but lost motivation to continue. Currently looking for more motivation, but I haven't given up on the concept just yet!
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to my favorite Touhou character, who has a main role here - guess who she is!

* * *

 

 

A fine morning mist settled upon the streets of Illusoria, dimming the light of the sun. For most of the citizens, it was an ordinary day in an ordinary place; a storm had passed through the previous day, and the roads were still damp from the rain, but this did not deter the many commuters who walked and drove through Illusoria as part of their day-to-day life.  
  
Benben Tsukumo was no exception. She lived with her sister Yatsuhashi in an apartment near the center of the city; today was a day like any other, where she would leave her residence to start working at a local pastry shop and teahouse just around the corner. It had been only a short time since the sisters had moved out of their family home and into the inexpensive apartment - and, thus far, the two barely had enough money to pay their rent and live off of.  
  
For the most part, this didn't bother Benben; she loved her job, as paltry as it seemed at times. Still, as she stepped into the Scarlet House, her thoughts turned to Yatsuhashi. As things were now, it would be better for the younger Tsukumo to abandon her persistent creative endeavors - none of them worked as well as she hoped they would, and food took priority over art supplies.  
  
The long-haired girl breathed a quiet sigh as she took up her standard position behind the shop's counter. There weren't many customers yet, but she was sure that would change by the afternoon; despite its out-of-the-way location and unusual ambience, the Scarlet House was quite popular with the locals. Benben liked to think that its popularity was at least in part due to her presence - many of her co-workers were either incompetent or eccentric, and she sometimes felt like the only _normal_ person working there.  
  
It wasn't long before an odd-looking customer stepped inside the shop. Benben watched as the red-haired young woman strolled over to one of the tables and seated herself there, her expression casual; the newcomer leaned back in her chair, humming to herself as she tapped a foot on the floor.  
  
And then, she turned her gaze straight toward Benben, giving a knowing smile.  
  
"...May I help you?" Benben inquired, as she met the woman's eyes; _something_ about that look made her hair stand on end, and she couldn't figure out _why_.  
  
The newcomer gave a half-shrug in response. "Just dropping by." She stretched, then stood up and walked toward the counter. "You're Tsukumo, right? At the apartment just around the corner from here." A brief pause. "My name's Raiko Horikawa."  
  
"Horikawa..." Benben blinked as the woman's words settled in; it seemed more than a little odd that _anyone_ would know where she lived, but the Horikawa family was one of the most influential in the city. Perhaps there was some way that this Raiko had learned of the sisters' new home - but why did she express such sudden interest?  
  
"I guess you've heard of us." Raiko placed one hand on her hip, and extended her other hand toward Benben. "I've been by your place a few times. You and your sister... you have a talent, you know. Lots of potential, but not all that experienced."  
  
Benben stared at Raiko for a moment as she tried to figure out what her customer was talking about - and then, she recalled the side hobby that she and her sister had undertaken. "...You heard us... playing?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Raiko tapped her foot, and offered another smile. "If you want, I can give you two some proper training. Maybe we can start a band together... how's that sound?" She paused, and her voice softened. "Of course, if you'd rather just keep playing as a hobby, that's fine by me, too."  
  
"I'll consider the offer," Benben said, raising an eyebrow; this woman was more than a little strange, but she seemed pleasant enough, and the thought of being part of a music band sounded exciting. "For now... what would you like?"  
  
Raiko hummed and nodded, then looked down at the display case. "Peppermint tea and a slice of double-chocolate cake with raspberry sauce, please."  
  


* * *

  
  
Yatsuhashi often had the apartment to herself during the day, and she took this opportunity to let her muse wander. Nowadays, it was harder to scrape together the necessary supplies to satisfy her artistic cravings, but the apartment offered a view of the city that she had only dreamed of before - and she took full advantage of this.  
  
Her current project was a small-scale diorama of Illusoria, as seen from the window of the sisters' bedroom; it was still in the planning stages, and the materials for it would have to wait until Benben brought home another paycheck or two. This did not discourage Yatsuhashi in the slightest, and she spent the afternoon sketching the view that she intended to create.  
  
If nothing else, it would be a good starting point, and perhaps the results would be more fruitful than messing around on an old, cheap keyboard day in and day out.  
  
When evening came, Yatsuhashi waited for the telltale sound of the front door opening - she had gotten used to the daily routine of her sister's job, and never failed to greet Benben when she came home. The younger Tsukumo set aside her pencil and notepad for the time being, and she was surprised when Benben arrived just a few seconds later; more often than not, it took her far longer than _this_.  
  
"I'm home," Benben called, and there was an unusual degree of exhaustion in her voice; evidently, _something_ had happened at work. "Are you awake, Yatsuhashi?"  
  
Yatsuhashi sprung from her seat and rushed to the front door, making her concern obvious. "You okay, Sis?"  
  
"...Yes, just a little tired." Benben offered a slight smile, then pulled the door shut behind her; she took a moment to remove her shoes, then walked over to the small sofa in the living area and sat down. "Someone... interesting came by today, and... may we talk?"  
  
"...Huh?" Yatsuhashi gave Benben a confused look, then seated herself beside her. "What do you mean, 'interesting'?" She paused, blinking. "Wait, you didn't get fired, did you?"  
  
Benben closed her eyes and shook her head, looking amused. "No, I left work early today. Ms. Izayoi overheard my conversation with the customer, and she told me that I could leave whenever I wanted..."  
  
"...that's weird." Yatsuhashi breathed a relieved sigh; if her sister was fired, that would spell _disastrous_ consequences for the two of them. "And what about the interesting customer?"  
  
"A representative of the Horikawa family," Benben stated, and then she paused to shake her head again. "...No, that's not entirely accurate. She said that her business with us was strictly her own, and had nothing to do with her family... she wanted to invite us - _both_ of us - to formal music lessons."  
  
Yatsuhashi's eyes went wide as she processed this information; it was more than a little strange that someone from such an influential family would be so interested in people such as _them_ , and a smaller part of her found the idea exciting. Still, she knew that it would be best to play it safe for the time being - she wanted to get to know this Horikawa herself before making any final decisions.  
  
"That's what you wanted to talk to me about, huh?" the younger Tsukumo said at last, humming as she leaned back in her seat. "I want to see what she's like... and how did she know about us, anyway?"  
  
Benben's face turned the slightest shade of red. "...She said that she overheard us playing before, and claimed that we had talent. I'm not sure how she knew where we lived or that there were two of us, but perhaps her family had something to do with it?"  
  
"Probably." Yatsuhashi frowned a bit, then tilted her head at Benben. "Did she say anything about a place where we could meet up?"  
  
"She said that she'll be visiting the Scarlet House again," Benben replied. "...If you want, I can bring you over tomorrow, and we can see if she's there." She took a short breath. "She seemed like a nice enough person, so I don't think she means us any harm. Still... I'm not sure if I can trust a Horikawa."  
  
"She might have ulterior motives," Yatsuhashi agreed, as she stood up. "And it's still freaky that she knew about us in the first place... well, we'll see about that." She stepped toward the kitchen area, waving a hand at her sister. "How about dinner?"  
  
"Ah... yes." Benben stood as well, and a curious expression crossed her face. "...Though, weren't we running low on food?"  
  
Yatsuhashi winced as she recalled how empty the fridge had been earlier; she breathed a resigned sigh, then turned back toward the front door. "...The convenience store's still open, right?" She lowered her voice. "So much for the diorama..."  
  
Benben gave Yatsuhashi a confused look, but said nothing; after a moment, she rubbed the side of her head with a hand, and followed Yatsuhashi out of the apartment.  
  


* * *

 


	2. Explanations, Explorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time, when I write, I don't really separate things into chapters. I end up having to make that decision later on when I'm editing for uploading. As a result, chapter lengths may be a little weird - sorry!
> 
> I... kinda got a little wrapped up in describing things here, whoops. It may be a bit boring.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Benben arrived at her workplace a little later than usual. It wasn't unusual for the employees at the Scarlet House to be late, as many of them had poor work ethic; the manager, a woman by the name of Sakuya Izayoi, dismissed the elder Tsukumo's delay on the grounds that she was normally a very diligent worker.  
  
Of course, Sakuya _wasn't_ prepared for the arrival of Yatsuhashi - and when the brown-haired girl stepped inside the shop, Sakuya turned her attention to Benben, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Ah, my apologies," Benben said, as she looked over at Sakuya; she was on good terms with the manager most of the time, and she hoped that a succinct explanation would suffice for this situation. "My sister wished to accompany me to work today, and she held me up while I was getting ready."  
  
Yatsuhashi shifted in the seat that she'd chosen, across the room from the counter, and glared at Benben. " _Hey!_ You _know_ I couldn't have just come in at your usual time! I'm a _customer_ , not an employee!"  
  
"...I see." Sakuya glanced between the two sisters, and a hint of an amused smile crossed her face. "I would like to request that, in the future, you provide advance notice for situations such as these. In the case of family members, an exception can be made."  
  
And with that, the manager turned and left; an awkward silence settled between Benben and Yatsuhashi as they pieced together what Sakuya had said. It came as somewhat of a relief that Yatsuhashi's presence was of no consequence, though Benben hadn't stated the _reason_ that her sister wanted to come - now, the elder Tsukumo's concern was that an unwanted commotion would be raised when their intended audience arrived.  
  
Less than a minute later, the Scarlet House's front door opened, and a familiar customer stepped in; without missing a beat, Raiko strolled over to the table that Yatsuhashi was seated at, and took the seat opposite her.  
  
"Good morning," Benben greeted, as she waved at Raiko. "...Ms. Horikawa."  
  
"G'mornin'." Raiko waved back at Benben, then turned to Yatsuhashi. "Pleased to meet you. You're the younger sister, right?"  
  
"...And _you're_ the weirdo," Yatsuhashi muttered, scowling. "How'd you know about us, anyway? Family connections?"  
  
Raiko's expression faltered for a moment, and then she shook her head. "...No, actually. Though I can't say I'm surprised by how suspicious you are."  
  
"Then... what was it?" Benben inquired, as she stepped out from behind the counter; the shop was still quiet, and she could return to her post right away if she was needed. "Surely, if you were that interested by us..."  
  
"Completely by coincidence," Raiko replied, without even the slightest hesitation; she tapped her foot as she continued, leaning back in her chair. "I overheard someone talking about you. To be more specific... that one of you worked here." She paused, taking a short breath. "As it turns out, this place is one of my favorites. I'd never seen either of you here before, though."  
  
Benben stared at Raiko for several seconds, blinking; if the Horikawa was a regular customer, why had they never seen each other? "...I've never seen you here before, either. How often do you come?"  
  
"About... once every other day." Raiko gave a half-shrug, then closed her eyes. "I probably just came on your days off. Quite a coincidence, eh?"  
  
"That's a _weird_ coincidence," Yatsuhashi observed, and she narrowed her eyes at Raiko. "Are you _sure_ it was just a coincidence?"  
  
"I don't come by every day," Raiko said, as she leaned forward and opened her eyes, meeting Yatsuhashi's gaze. "And your sister doesn't work every day either, am I right? It's a weird coincidence, yeah, but not an impossible one."  
  
"A fair point," Benben agreed with a nod. "Though, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to ask... if you were so interested in us, why wait for happenstance to show you to us? You _are_ a Horikawa, are you not?"  
  
"You could say I'm one." Raiko shifted a bit, and a hint of discomfort showed on her face. "But then again, you could also say I'm _not_ one. My mother isn't part of the family anymore - my parents divorced a few years back, and now they're both married to other people." She took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh. "Turns out, my mother wasn't the most faithful of partners to begin with... and the rest of my family thinks I'll turn out like her."  
  
Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow. "But your father's still a Horikawa, right? Why are you saying you're not one?"  
  
"I don't have any claims of my own in the family," Raiko replied, and her expression softened. "It's not all bad, aside from the fact that none of my relatives like me. I get to do what I want, without the weight of all that responsibility." She paused, looking over at Benben. "And that's why I wanted to form a band. Music's my passion, and it's something I could've never pursued if I'd stuck with the Horikawa."  
  
"...Yatsuhashi." Benben leaned closer to her sister, ignoring Raiko for the time being. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"  
  
"I... hate to admit it, but yeah." Yatsuhashi gave a very slight nod, and her voice lowered as she continued. "She doesn't seem like the lying type... and if she _is_ telling the truth, she definitely doesn't have any reason to lie."  
  
Benben gave a nod of her own, then looked back up at Raiko. "If we were to accept your offer of formal music lessons, we would have no means of payment... as it is, we barely have any spare money between necessities and rent. Is this acceptable?"  
  
"No money, huh...?" Raiko gave a short laugh in response, and then a slight grin crossed her face. "Since you're doing _me_ a favor, I'll pay you for the lessons instead. I can't really say it's fair to give you a full cut until everything's sorted out, but a little extra spending money may go a long way." She paused, inclining her head to one side. "And before you ask, I have an allowance from my father. It's not the same as being a _proper_ member of the family, but it's more than I'll ever need."  
  
"...You're _weird_ ," Yatsuhashi muttered, and then she gave an acknowledging hum. "I don't think we're in any position to reject your offer, so..." She looked at Benben. "What do you think?"  
  
"A strange arrangement indeed," Benben agreed. "Though not an unpleasant one... you have yourself a deal, Ms. Horikawa." She stepped away from the table, then looked back. "Where should we meet you?"  
  
Raiko looked out the window, and gave a half-shrug. "I live by myself in a small mansion on the outskirts of town. To be honest, it's not that much bigger than a regular house... I'll show you the way there this evening, if you want. It'll be a great place to practice."  
  
"I feel that's acceptable," Benben said, and she looked at Yatsuhashi. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, we can do that." Yatsuhashi gave a wistful glance at the display case, and breathed a little sigh. "...Hey, sis, do I get a family discount?"  
  
As Benben took up her position behind the counter again, she couldn't help a slight giggle; some things _never_ changed, no matter where they were. "...It's up to Ms. Izayoi. If you want, I can ask her."

* * *

  
  
Between traffic and distance, the drive to the mansion took a few minutes; as Raiko had claimed, it was at the very edge of town, almost outside the city limits. Much of the structure's front was obscured by two large trees, but Benben and Yatsuhashi could both see its rather imposing stature from the road - the mansion was built of solid stone, with an ornate garden out front and a towering gate and stone-block fence cordoning off the yard.  
  
As Raiko pulled her car into the short driveway by the side of the building, she breathed a quiet sigh; once the vehicle had stopped moving, she glanced at each of the sisters in turn, a pleasant smile on her face. "It may not be as impressive as some, but it's still my _home_."  
  
"...If this is unimpressive by Horikawa standards, your family must be more prestigious than I thought." Benben gave a short laugh, then unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car's door; she glanced back at her sister, who was sitting in the back seat. "As it is, this car alone is _way_ out of our family's price range."  
  
"Made for a pretty smooth ride, though," Yatsuhashi said, grinning back at Benben. "I could get used to this." She removed her own seatbelt, then pushed the door open and stepped out.  
  
Raiko followed suit, careful to keep an eye on the sisters as she left the car. "I prefer function over form, anyhow." She started off toward the mansion's gate, then stopped and turned back toward Benben and Yatsuhashi. "Make yourselves at home. If you accidentally break something, I'll pay for it."  
  
Benben gave Yatsuhashi a quizzical look. "...Do you think she has trust issues as well?"  
  
"I think she was just joking," Yatsuhashi replied, shaking her head. " _Anyway_. What are we waiting for? I want to see the inside!" She rushed ahead of her sister, stopping by the gate. "C'mon, Sis!"  
  
"Yeah, let's not stay out here all night." Raiko laughed, then continued toward the gate; she waited until Benben arrived, then unlocked the doors and pushed one open. "Like I said, make yourselves at home. If you want to stay the night, there's a guest bedroom... it's hardly ever used, so it should be nice and spiffy."  
  
"...Spiffy?" Benben stared at Raiko for a few seconds, then nodded and stepped past the gate. "Unless the lessons take a long time, I don't think we'll be staying the night. Would it be too much trouble to ask that you drive us back home?"  
  
"Not a problem at all." A knowing smirk crossed Raiko's face, and she turned her gaze toward Yatsuhashi. "So long as you behave, the lessons shouldn't take long. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're new students."  
  
Yatsuhashi gave a hum of approval, then followed her sister through the gate. "I haven't had a real creative challenge in _way_ too long." She paused and glanced around, taking in the scenery of the front yard; two small fountains stood on either side of an ornate stone path, accented by the large trees and a row of flower planters just within the fence's boundary. "...If the rest of your house is as nice as this front yard, I wouldn't mind staying here."  
  
"Are you going to misbehave on purpose?" Benben raised an eyebrow as she took her sister's arm, leading her down the stone path. "...Though, if it comes to that, I can't say I'd disagree."  
  
Raiko closed the gate, then followed Benben and Yatsuhashi down the path; once they arrived at the front door, she took out her keys again and unlocked it. "If you want, I can show you two around the house." She pulled the door open, and glanced over her shoulder at the sisters. "Or you can just take a look around on your own. I don't mind."  
  
"Please, show us around," Benben said, before Yatsuhashi could interject; the younger Tsukumo pouted, but made a noise of acknowledgment regardless. Raiko took the lead as the sisters crossed the threshold - and the next sound that Yatsuhashi made was a surprised gasp, as she looked around the long hallway that connected the front door to the rest of the house.  
  
"Dad always called this hallway a foyer, but it's really just a plain old hallway." Raiko gave a brief chuckle, then turned to the left and gestured toward a door. "That's the sitting room. Not much to it, but there may be an interesting book or two."  
  
Benben watched as Raiko opened the door to the sitting room, and then she turned to Yatsuhashi. "...She's so carefree."  
  
"Yeah," Yatsuhashi agreed, as she stepped into the sitting room; she glanced around a bit, then fixed her attention on the rather tasteless decoration sitting beside the door. "Is that... a sculpture of a shark in a suit?"  
  
"...Gift from a family friend." Raiko gave an embarrassed shrug. "I couldn't exactly turn it down. Not sure why they gave it to _me_ , though..."  
  
"Because you're already strange enough," Benben remarked, as she stepped over to the far wall; there was a tall bookshelf situated between two windows, and a vibrant flower-patterned rug was laid out on the floor in front of it. "...This is an impressive collection of books, though. Do you have a particular preference when it comes to music?"  
  
"Percussion, mostly." Raiko walked up to the bookshelf and took a manual out of it, looking at the front cover. "I learned about all kinds of instruments and musical styles while I was in school, but the drums were _always_ my favorite." She made a pleased noise, then placed the book back on the shelf and turned back toward the door.  
  
"A supporting specialist," Yatsuhashi noted, as she stepped out into the hallway again. "That explains a _lot_. Guess that's why you couldn't just develop a solo career, huh?"  
  
Raiko nodded once, amused, as she followed Yatsuhashi out of the sitting room. "There aren't many bands with just drums. They're not the greatest for a main melody." She glanced back at Benben, and waited for the elder Tsukumo to catch up. "I've heard of a few, but they're pretty niche. I wanted something that'd play for a larger audience."  
  
"...In this day and age, I would imagine," Benben said, humming her agreement as she stepped up beside Raiko. "Music has changed a lot over the years, though."  
  
"Seems like you two know more than I gave you credit for," Raiko observed with a laugh. "The kitchen's across from the sitting room. Not much to see in there, but we can take a look if you want." She gestured to the door on the other side of the hall. "...You'll be seeing it anyway if you stay over."  
  
"Are you implying something?" Benben raised an eyebrow, then shook her head and turned toward the opposite end of the hall. "I think I'll pass on the kitchen for the time being."  
  
"Just _thinking_ about food right now is making me cringe," Yatsuhashi muttered under her breath, as she started off toward the room at the end of the hallway. "Never going to work with you again, Sis."  
  
Benben breathed a small sigh. "It's your own fault for taking advantage of the discount, Yatsuhashi." She turned to Raiko, curious. "What is the large room?"  
  
"Family room. Living room. _Something_." Raiko walked toward the room in question, keeping an eye on Yatsuhashi as she went. "A little of both, I guess? The only family that visits here is my dad, so I don't really know what to call it."  
  
Benben made a noise of affirmation, pondering to herself why Raiko seemed so uninterested in what the rooms in her house were called. Her mental questioning didn't last long - as soon as Benben stepped into the unnamed room, she noticed the _massive_ aquarium standing by the interior wall, filled to the brim with various types of colorful fish.  
  
"An aquarium?" Yatsuhashi looked at the aquarium, then back at Raiko; a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Doesn't the noise bother 'em?"  
  
"The place where I practice is soundproofed," Raiko insisted, pointing toward a suspicious-looking floor tile. "Besides, I'm not the one who takes care of them most of the time." She shook her head, then pointed toward a door next to the aquarium. "There's a bathroom right there. Odd design, but it's pretty convenient."  
  
"You don't take care of the fish yourself?" Benben blinked twice, then stared at the aquarium for a few seconds before she continued. "...Do you hire caretakers, then? Or does your father come by often?"  
  
Raiko gave a half-shrug. " _He_ hires caretakers, and maids, and sometimes even gardeners. I prefer to do _that_ job myself, though." She walked to the other side of the room, and pointed out a wide-screen television in front of a corner sofa. "I have a garden out back, by the way. It's a great way to kill time."  
  
"How many channels do you get?" Yatsuhashi asked, as she pranced over to the television; her excitement was plain on her face, and she wasted no time in giving the corner a thorough inspection. "I bet it's more than we get back at our apartment..."  
  
"Can't really answer that," Raiko admitted, giving a quiet laugh. "I mostly just watch the music channels. I don't actually know how many are available." She gestured toward a small loveseat and bookshelf at the far end of the room, accented by a large stereo system. "I prefer _this_ , anyway."  
  
Benben looked at the stereo, and gave an approving nod. "I suppose this isn't much to you, though. Have you considered upgrading?" She stepped up to the window by the bookshelf, which gave a view of the garden that Raiko had mentioned before; there wasn't much to it, just a few vines and scraggly-looking leaves. "...What sort of plants do you grow in the garden?"  
  
"One question at a time," Raiko said, as she made her way over to the window. "To answer your first question, I like the one I have just fine. I can make my own noise if I want to." She looked over the plants in the garden, then made a displeased noise. " _Usually_ , I grow flowers and some fruits. They're being stubborn about growing this year, though."  
  
"You're no professional, after all." Benben smiled a little, then turned away from the window. "It's a hobby to you, right? Just like our music."  
  
"...Yeah, pretty much." Raiko turned her attention to Yatsuhashi; the younger Tsukumo had been thoroughly distracted by the television. "There isn't much else to see, so why don't we get on with the lessons?"  
  
Yatsuhashi perked up at this, and she turned around to give Raiko a somewhat annoyed glance. "Yeah, isn't that what you took us here for in the first place? I understand the need for _formalities_ , but the novelty's wearing off pretty quickly."  
  
"...Sorry," Benben murmured, as quiet as she could. "My sister is... impatient at times. I wouldn't mind continuing the tour at a later time, though."  
  
"No worries, I understand." Raiko walked over to the floor tile she'd pointed out before, and nudged it away with her foot; there was a ladder leading down to a basement room beneath the tile. "The basement was a bit of an afterthought, so it's just one room. It's perfect for music practice, though."  
  
She disappeared down the ladder, leaving Benben and Yatsuhashi upstairs; the sisters looked at each other, both uncertain. They had accepted this arrangement, but only now had they started to understand what it meant - the two of them would be visiting this stranger's house on _her_ schedule, and their lessons would take place at the end of a ladder leading into a windowless basement beneath a well-hidden doorway, with _no one else_ to help if they got into trouble.  
  
"...Should we trust her?" Benben asked, after a brief silence. "She claimed that she's a Horikawa in name only, but she has this _mansion_... it's not like anything I've seen before."  
  
Yatsuhashi shifted in place, taking a short breath. "She said it was a _small_ mansion, and it's definitely smaller than the place Lyrica lives at." She exhaled, then gave a slight shrug. "Well... the Prismrivers inherited their home, so maybe that's different, but..."  
  
"It's smaller than the Prismrivers' mansion...?" Benben considered this for a moment, then nodded once. "That isn't much to go off of, but it's a start. If nothing else, it _is_ reassuring..." She walked over to the basement door, then looked back at Yatsuhashi. "We shouldn't keep her waiting too long. I... will trust her, for now."  
  
"...Yeah, me too." Yatsuhashi waited until Benben had climbed down the ladder, then followed after her sister; for better or for worse, the two of them would soon find out what Raiko's music lessons entailed.  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Sakuya has the role she does in this fic. It will be explained later, don't worry!
> 
> By the way, I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but Benben and Yatsuhashi are actual blood sisters in this setting. I was considering making Yatsuhashi adopted for drama's sake, but decided against it because... well, there's gonna be more than enough drama later on, and I want my fics to have a happy ending.


	3. Welcome, Unwelcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an oddly-structured chapter, and also the last of what I wrote when I started this fic. Expect a change in style after this.
> 
> It's also pretty short. I'll try to make them longer after this.

* * *

  
  
As it turned out, Raiko had been quite honest about not going easy on her new students; well into the night, the sisters still had trouble keeping up with their teacher's demands. At around three in the morning, it was decided that they should just wait until the next lesson to continue - Benben and Yatsuhashi were both getting tired, and Raiko doubted that she could drive them home after such lengthy lessons.  
  
The guest bedroom was situated next to the master bedroom on the second floor; there was a single bathroom on the other side of the hall, and a doorway that opened up to a balcony at the end of the hall. The room itself was comfortable - not as gaudy as the sisters had expected - and Yatsuhashi in particular had quite the fondness for it.  
  
When morning came, Benben awoke before her sister, though it took her some time to get up. She made sure to wake Yatsuhashi up before she headed downstairs, noting that the door to the master bedroom was open and that Raiko was absent - it was clear that she had been the first to wake, which came as somewhat of a surprise after the previous night.  
  
Benben's suspicions were further confirmed when she smelled something from the kitchen; she waited for Yatsuhashi to catch up to her, then walked toward the kitchen and pushed open the door.  
  
"G'mornin'." Raiko greeted the two by raising her hand, though she didn't turn away from the stove. "Pancakes okay?"  
  
A look of surprise crossed Benben's face, and then she gave an affirmative hum. "...Yes, that's quite all right." She paused, glancing at Yatsuhashi. "It would be the first decent breakfast either of us have had in some time."  
  
"Hey, what about yesterday?" Yatsuhashi pushed her way past Benben, earning herself an annoyed glare from her sister. "Breakfast at the Scarlet House was _great_."  
  
"That isn't what you said last night," Benben pointed out, as she pulled the door shut behind her. "As I recall, you didn't even want to think about food after stuffing yourself on every kind of pastry we sell."  
  
Yatsuhashi groaned in response, then seated herself and looked up at Raiko. "...Yeah, pancakes are fine. You didn't have to make breakfast for us, though."  
  
"Just think of it as payment for last night's lesson." Raiko gave a short laugh, and then she stepped away from the stove to begin setting the table. "Besides, it's the right thing to do, right?"  
  
"Payment..." Benben considered this as she seated herself beside Yatsuhashi; she recalled how Raiko had claimed that they would get paid for the lessons, and while that concept still felt more than a little strange, it proved once again that Raiko hadn't lied to the sisters _once_ since she met them.  
  
"Something on your mind, Sis?" Yatsuhashi nudged Benben, peering over at her. "If she's calling it payment, _I_ can't complain..."  
  
Benben made a soft noise in response, and lowered her gaze. "...She really _is_ honest about her intentions. I had trouble believing it at first, but..."  
  
"...Yeah, that reminds me," Raiko said, once she'd finished setting the table; she sat down across from the sisters, ignoring the food she'd set out. "Better late than never, but... sorry about all this."  
  
"Hm?" Benben peered over at Raiko, curious. "If it's about last night, there's no need to be concerned. It was difficult, yes, but we both learned a lot... and I don't have to go into work until later, anyhow."  
  
"No, it's-" Raiko cleared her throat, and she went silent for a few seconds before she continued. "...I mean, _all of this_. Meeting up with you two so suddenly, offering music lessons... I know it's been bothering you since the beginning." She breathed a sigh. "I couldn't think of any other way to..."  
  
Benben waved a hand, and offered Raiko a small smile. "There's no need to apologize for that, either. You've proved yourself well enough, and... we appreciate your hospitality, as well." She elbowed Yatsuhashi. "Right?"  
  
"...Yeah," Yatsuhashi replied, nodding. "It _was_ a little strange, but... I had a lot of fun last night." A dreamy expression crossed her face. "I could get used to this..."  
  
"I'm assuming that means we'll keep having lessons together," Raiko remarked, amused. "Thanks, by the way. I'm glad I picked you two as my students... and I hope my request didn't come off as being too selfish."  
  
"It's not selfish at all," Benben insisted, shaking her head. "Perhaps _some_ of it is for your own benefit, but you went out of your way to help us... I can't imagine that we're the only ones in this city with 'musical talent', as you claimed."  
  
Raiko grimaced at this. "...There are, but most of them are just in it for themselves. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's selfish people..."  
  
Benben raised an eyebrow; it seemed strange for Raiko to be concerned about _that_ , and the way she'd said it sounded as though she had some more personal experience with the subject. Still, the elder Tsukumo chose not to pry - if their teacher had a reason for disliking selfish people, she could explain it on her own terms.  
  
"Selfish people..." Yatsuhashi looked upset for just a moment, and then she sniffed and glanced between Benben and Raiko. "Hey, we should eat! Save the talking for later. Pancakes are no good when they're cold."  
  
"...yes, of course." Benben gave Yatsuhashi a curious look, and then she turned her attention to the breakfast that Raiko had prepared for them. "Again, thank you for everything, Ms. Horikawa."  
  
Raiko waved a hand and grinned in response. "Always welcome... and don't worry, I'll still drive you home."  
  


* * *

  
  
The sisters' next lesson was two days later, on the weekend; Benben had the day off, and Yatsuhashi deemed it a good opportunity to spend the day practicing. The younger Tsukumo saw this whole arrangement as a chance to prove her artistic skills - and she didn't even have to pay for it, which was the greatest blessing of all.  
  
Still, when Raiko pulled her car into the apartment's parking lot, Yatsuhashi couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive. She trusted her new teacher, but something felt _off_ about today... she hoped that it wasn't a sign of her suspicions coming true.  
  
The drive to Raiko's mansion took less time than it had the previous time, and both of the sisters were anxious to get started once they arrived. Raiko ushered them into the house, though she was more interested in taking her time today; she'd said that the last lesson had proved she was still inexperienced as a teacher, and a little preparation would most likely go a long way in improving the performance of all three.  
  
Yatsuhashi had figured that she would start feeling better once they arrived, but for some reason, she only felt _more_ nervous; she hadn't felt like this last time, and the house was comfortable enough, so what was bothering her?  
  
"...Yatsuhashi?" Benben nudged her sister, a concerned look on her face; they still hadn't left the entry hall. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Sorta..." Yatsuhashi took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh. "...I don't really know what it is, though. I'm more nervous than I was last time, and..."  
  
Raiko gestured toward the room at the end of the hall, and glanced back at the sisters. "If something's bothering you, I'll cut you a little slack this time." She paused, and her expression darkened. "...Well, there could be _another_ reason why you're feeling like that-"  
  
The front door opened, and a strange-looking young woman stepped in; her shoulder-length hair was black, streaked with red and white, and she wore a set of small, very _fake_ horns atop her head. She leaned against the wall, grinning from ear to ear as she met Raiko's gaze - and received a scowl in response.  
  
"...speak of the devil," Raiko muttered, as she took one step closer to the mysterious newcomer. "I don't remember inviting _you_."  
  
Yatsuhashi backed away from the new person, grimacing at the tone of Raiko's voice; the sisters' mentor seemed like a laid-back person, and seeing her so angry was both unexpected and _terrifying_. As well, something struck her as _wrong_ about this uninvited guest - the way she looked at the sisters as though they were her prey, that unsettling grin and too-casual demeanor...  
  
"Thought you'd be happier to see me again," the newcomer said, her voice just as creepy as her vibe. "...Then again, I guess I can't expect anything else from you."  
  
"Who is this?" Benben inquired, as she took a tentative step toward Raiko. "Is she... someone you know?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Raiko turned to face Benben as she spoke, though she kept an eye on the intruder. "Her name's Seija. It's a long story, but I'll keep it short - _I don't like her_."  
  
"So _cold_ ," the newcomer - Seija - stated. "S'been a while, least you could do is greet me _properly_." She glanced between the sisters once again, then stepped away from the wall. "These two your friends? Girlfriends? Something else?"  
  
"They're my _students_." Raiko's hands balled into fists, and her gaze sharpened. "I don't see how it matters to you, anyway... what are you plotting _this_ time?"  
  
Seija waved a hand, then turned back toward the door. "Just dropping by, actually. Sorry to disappoint." She took one last look at the sisters, and offered them both another predatory grin. "I thought you had higher standards than this, Raiko. These two look _worthless_."  
  
Before any of the three could say anything, the newcomer had left; Raiko took a few deep breaths, then groaned as she turned back toward Benben and Yatsuhashi. Even without her prior statement, it was obvious that the Horikawa had some unpleasant history with Seija - though their relationship seemed rather unclear, otherwise.  
  
"...Worthless?" Yatsuhashi snarled, as she glared at the front door. "Who _is_ that girl, anyway? Who does she think she is, just coming in here like that to insult us?"  
  
"Well... you heard the short version." Raiko closed her eyes and shook her head, looking defeated. "The long version is... she and I used to be friends, back when we were kids." She breathed a heavy sigh, and lowered her voice as she continued. "She fell in with the wrong sort, and figured out she liked that lifestyle better... needless to say, we aren't friends anymore."  
  
"I can't say I blame you," Benben said, and a disgusted expression crossed her face. "Not only does she have an awful attitude, but... that hair _can't_ be natural. What sort of lunatic would put that much effort into such an atrocious hairstyle?"  
  
Yatsuhashi huffed her agreement, and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what's with those fake horns? Is she _trying_ to look evil or something? How much more obvious can you get?"  
  
Raiko was silent for a moment or two, and then she burst out laughing; it took some time for her to catch her breath, and she answered the sisters' confused glances with a rather amused smile. "I take it you two don't like her, either?"  
  
"I've only just met her and I already hate her," Yatsuhashi said, shaking her head. "Was she the 'other reason' you were talking about?"  
  
"...I knew she was here, too." Raiko rubbed her temple, and breathed another sigh. "Thought she wouldn't bother us if I just ignored her... well, it was worth a try."  
  
"I won't blame you for it." Benben made a noise of affirmation, then turned toward the main room again. "She likely would have showed up regardless..." She tugged on Yatsuhashi's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Yatsuhashi shifted closer to her sister, grimacing. "...I'd be even _better_ if I had a distraction."  
  
"Then, let's start our lessons for today," Raiko suggested, as she started walking down the hall. "I don't think Seija will be bothering us again today. It's more like her to run off and think up a new scheme... but if she _does_ drop by again, I'll deal with her."  
  
"We'd both appreciate that," Benben said, nodding once before she followed Raiko into the main room; she didn't let go of Yatsuhashi, even after they arrived. "I don't want my sister to hurt herself trying to attack her."  
  
Yatsuhashi gave Benben an annoyed glance, but said nothing; the only thing she wanted to think about right now was Raiko's lessons, as they promised her a distraction from the vile thoughts that had started to pool in her mind.  
  
Whoever that Seija person was, she was _no good_ \- and that fact made Yatsuhashi understand why Raiko despised selfishness.  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Seija! Yeah, she'll be a recurring character here. Because you just can't have Double Dealing Character without the instigator herself (even if she's human here).
> 
> Also, in case anyone was wondering... yeah, no one is well-adjusted here. Benben might be the closest.


	4. New Friends, Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this bit very recently due to a sudden burst of inspiration. I hope I can keep going like this!

* * *

 

  
It was rather unusual for Benben to receive a call from work on her day off. When she picked up her cellphone, she was surprised to see that the number was familiar; of course, that surprise soon turned to concern as she began to wonder what exactly Sakuya was calling her for.  
  
When she answered the phone, she was surprised again to hear her manager's voice - which was much brighter than usual.  
  
"Hello," Sakuya greeted, and Benben could practically _feel_ her smile through the phone. "I was wondering if you would like to see the town with me?"  
  
This only deepened Benben's confusion. At first, she had believed that perhaps she had gotten in trouble due to bringing her troublesome sister over, or the hush-hush meetings with Raiko at her workplace; now, she wondered why _Sakuya_ would take a day off, given the manager's diligence and devotion to her job.  
  
"...I don't really have anything else to do," Benben replied, after a short silence. "My sister is visiting some friends for the day, so I won't be able to bring her along..." She paused, tone turning inquisitive. "Why are _you_ off?"  
  
Sakuya's voice grew flustered. "Ah... well, my _superior_ informed me that I've been working myself ragged, and demanded that I take a day off. I've left the shop in Meiling's hands for the time being - I feel that aside from you, she's the most trustworthy person working there."  
  
"Meiling..." Benben recalled her vermilion-haired co-worker with a bit of a scowl; while it was true that Meiling was one of the few employees at the Scarlet House that bothered to do her job properly, she also tended to take frequent breaks, sometimes even napping on the job. Still, there was nothing to be done for it - if Sakuya's _superior_ insisted, there was no convincing the manager otherwise.  
  
There were times when Benben wondered how exactly Sakuya had managed to become the subordinate of an _eleven-year-old_.  
  
"Well, I guess," Benben murmured, after yet another pause. "I... would've been happy to take your role for the day. All you had to do was ask."  
  
"It was another order from on high," Sakuya explained, sounding defeated. "Remilia doesn't trust you very much..."  
  
"...oh, I see." Benben breathed a short sigh, and shook her head - even though she knew Sakuya couldn't see it. It was true that the elder Tsukumo didn't exactly get along with the heir to the Scarlet House, but that was mostly because said heir was a self-centered spoiled brat who acted as if she owned the place already, even though she was _too young_ to run a business... not that Benben could express any of that to Sakuya, of course. Their relationship was, for the most part, professional.  
  
"I'll meet you at your place," Sakuya offered, her tone perking up again. "There's someone I'd like you to meet... I'm sure you've seen her before, but there's no harm in a proper introduction, no?"  
  
Benben wracked her brain in an effort to figure out which of the Scarlet House's regular customers would be well acquainted with Sakuya; she turned up nothing in the end. "Alright, I'll see you then. And, um... thank you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Sakuya insisted, her smile once again practically audible. "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
And with that, the call ended. On the one hand, Benben was glad that she had something to do on her day off; on the other hand, she wondered if getting friendly with her boss was something she should be doing.

 

* * *

  
  
The place that Sakuya took Benben to was a rather extravagant-looking flower shop some distance from the heart of the city. The front of the store had a large, bright neon sign reading " _Perfect Blossom_ ", with a stylized cherry tree branch next to it; the glass doors leading inside had colorful butterfly patterns emblazoned on them, and rows upon rows of floral arrangements - most of them held together with black ribbons - sat on the racks out front.  
  
A lone person stood in front of the building, inspecting each arrangement meticulously. She had short, silvery-white hair and wore a teal-colored dress - and when she turned toward the two visitors in greeting, Benben noticed that she possessed a _stunning_ visual anomaly.  
  
Her eyes were of two different colors - one red, one blue. Sakuya had been right; this particular customer was _very_ distinctive.  
  
"Good afternoon," the young worker greeted - she couldn't have been any older than eighteen. "How may I help you today?"  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to an acquaintance of mine," Sakuya replied, before Benben could say anything. "This is Benben Tsukumo. She's an employee at the Scarlet House." She gestured toward the gardener. "Benben, this is Youmu Konpaku. As I already mentioned, I'm sure you've seen her before."  
  
"...Benben?" the gardener - Youmu - said, her voice inquisitive. "Yes, I believe we've met a few times... but I never got a proper introduction. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Youmu...?" Benben raised an eyebrow; Sakuya seemed _very_ familiar with this particular customer. "...Are you two friends?"  
  
Sakuya cleared her throat. "Something like that, yes. She and I are... in somewhat of a similar predicament."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Benben asked, curious. Surely this Youmu didn't have a _superior_ that was younger than her...?  
  
"My boss, um..." Youmu's voice was quiet and more than a little nervous. "She's... well, she's a good person, but... um..."  
  
"...Perfect Blossom is run by a woman named Yuyuko Saigyouji," Sakuya explained, clearly noticing Youmu's anxiety. "She is... an _interesting_ character, shall we say. She tends to be rather strict with her employees, but doesn't do much work herself..."  
  
"That doesn't sound like something you should be saying while visiting her shop." Benben grimaced a little, though she understood Sakuya's sentiment; if that was truly the case, then Yuyuko _did_ have something in common with Remilia - and in turn, Youmu had something in common with Sakuya.  
  
"If it were anyone else, I wouldn't," Sakuya said, and her tone grew exasperated. "Yuyuko doesn't care. I'm not sure if she handles criticism well, or she just doesn't listen when people criticize her..."  
  
"...well, that's _one_ major difference." Benben shivered a bit as she recalled her last encounter with Remilia; she was endlessly grateful to still have her job after _that_ fiasco. "Still, both of you are loyal to your superiors... what gives?"  
  
Youmu, who had fallen silent during the explanation, spoke up once again. "I couldn't find work anywhere else... Ms. Saigyouji offered me a job and- and a place to live. She's... she's almost like a mother to me. Or... or maybe a big sister...? I don't know..."  
  
"My case is... somewhat different." Sakuya glanced over at Benben, serious. "I once worked as a maid for Remilia's family - we're close enough that I could be considered part of it. Thus, my responsibility is to look after Remilia and her sister... and so, I chose to undertake running the Scarlet House in her stead, until she's old enough to take my place."  
  
"Like family..." Benben considered these words for a moment; both Sakuya's and Youmu's situations were _very_ different from Raiko's, and it almost made her heart ache. Though the Tsukumo sisters didn't always get along, they were still very close - and Benben had always treasured the family she had like nothing else.  
  
"Is... something the matter, Ms. Tsukumo?" Youmu asked, as she fixed her gaze on Benben. "You looked upset for a moment there..."  
  
"Oh... no, I was just thinking of a friend of mine," Benben replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "I don't always get along with my sister, but I wouldn't trade the world for her... I wish _everyone_ accepted their family like that. Even the parts that _aren't_ blood-related..."  
  
"Your friend doesn't get along with their family?" Youmu's voice turned inquisitive, and Benben felt a shiver run down her spine; though the gardener had a diminutive stature and didn't _look_ that threatening, there was something about her eyes that caught Benben off-guard every time she saw them...  
  
"She was effectively disowned." Benben tried to focus on the memory of what Raiko had told her - a memory that had spurred an impressive amount of sympathy for her. "Her father still keeps in touch, but... that's about it. And it was all because of something she couldn't even control..."  
  
"That's _horrible_ ," Youmu said, her eyes widening. "I mean... even if everyone else just thought I was strange, my family still accepted me for what I was... that's- that's just... how could anyone do that? I don't..."  
  
"It happens too often..." Sakuya shook her head and breathed a sigh. "This wouldn't be the first case I've heard of. It's unfortunate, but some people are not as kind to their kin." She hung her head. "...I don't remember my parents... I'm not sure if they're even still alive."  
  
Benben couldn't help but feel that this conversation had taken a very strange turn; even if she was the one to initiate the discussion about family, she hadn't anticipated Sakuya and Youmu getting so emotional over it. There was some piece of context missing here, something she didn't quite know about...  
  
"...Out of curiosity, what is this shop like?" the elder Tsukumo asked, in an attempt to change the subject. "I mean... I see that it's a flower shop. But is there anything that you specialize in?"  
  
"Ah... yes." Youmu gave a quick nod, and her expression brightened. "Actually, Perfect Blossom specializes in funeral arrangements. There aren't many shops in town that do that, so we just... occupied that niche, I guess. We'll take any kind of order, though... so if you want to come here for something else, that's okay, too."  
  
"Funeral arrangements...?" Something in Benben's head clicked at that; perhaps the melancholy atmosphere was simply due to the nature of the shop they were at. "I see..." She recalled something that Yatsuhashi had told her a while ago, about how the Prismriver sisters had experienced a surprising amount of tragedy in their lives. "Do you have any regular customers here?"  
  
"Well... there's a couple of them," Youmu replied. "I guess our _most_ regular would be the Prismrivers... Lunasa, Merlin and Lyrica. Their sister died a couple years ago, so they always come to get flowers for her grave here."  
  
Benben raised an eyebrow. "So I was right..." She paused, clearing her throat. "...Actually, my sister Yatsuhashi is friends with Lyrica. That's an interesting coincidence."  
  
"Your sister knows Lyrica?" An excited smile crossed Youmu's face. "If- if it's at all possible, I'd like to meet her next time!" A brief pause. "...By the way, you keep talking about your sister, but... where is she today?"  
  
"At the Prismrivers'," Benben stated, without missing a beat. "It truly is a shame that she couldn't meet you today... I'm sure she would be excited to meet someone who's familiar with Lyrica."  
  
Youmu gave Benben a blank stare for approximately three seconds; then, she burst into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before Sakuya joined in - and, for a moment, Benben felt as though the situation had grown very awkward.  
  
Still, it wasn't every day that such an _interesting coincidence_ happened, so the elder Tsukumo figured there was no harm in laughing along with the other two.  
  


* * *

  
There were a fair number of places in Illusoria that Raiko liked to hang out at. However, her favorite by far was - and not by coincidence - a local business that had been started by an old friend of hers. She visited this place frequently, almost every night in recent times; more often than not, her visits were after-hours.  
  
Phoenix's Tail was a restaurant formally owned and operated by one Mokou Fujiwara. However, the company had been bought out some time ago by an organization known as Eternity Enterprises, and Mokou never passed up an opportunity to express her bitterness at that fact. She'd even gone as far as to accuse the heir to Eternity Enterprises of being responsible for her father's death, but there just wasn't enough evidence for a proper case - they'd already been investigated multiple times, with no conclusive verdict.  
  
The restaurant also doubled as a bar, so it stayed open well into the night. This wasn't a problem for Raiko; she knew that Mokou tended to linger for a while after the place closed, and it wasn't like Raiko had any specific schedule of her own that prevented her from staying up late.  
  
Well, she hadn't until a certain pair of sisters had stumbled awkwardly under her wing, but she wasn't about to fault _them_ for that.  
  
The lights had just dimmed when Raiko arrived at Phoenix's Tail. It was the best time to catch up with her old friend, when no one else could interfere; legally speaking, she shouldn't be coming here after the place closed, but it wasn't like _Mokou_ would report her to the authorities. Besides, Mokou herself was fairly well-off - she'd earned a sizable inheritance after her father died, and she'd used it to build her business - and if all else failed, she could be trusted to intervene in her own way.  
  
As usual, Mokou was at the door almost as soon as Raiko knocked. The owner of Phoenix's Tail was tall and lanky, with long white hair that went almost down to her ankles; Raiko sometimes wondered how Mokou kept her hair like that, but she didn't bother to ask due to the possibility of offending her. Mokou certainly _was_ easy to offend, and despite their closeness, they'd had some rather _interesting_ arguments in the past.  
  
"Hey there," Raiko greeted, raising her hand. "What's the good word?"  
  
"Come on in." Mokou gestured through the doorway, then stepped back into the restaurant. "What brings you here tonight?"  
  
It was a sort of ritual for them by now. Raiko didn't feel the need to answer right away; that could be done _later_ , when they were in the thick of conversation. Instead, she stepped inside and took in her surroundings - the interior still smelled of cigarette smoke, and though the lights were dim, she could easily make out the mess left by the day's patrons. It seemed that she'd arrived a little earlier than usual today, before Mokou could get around to cleaning up.  
  
On the inside, Phoenix's Tail was a rather humble place, with old-fashioned decor and a comfortable ambience. A small concert stage stood off to one side, though Raiko knew that it was rarely used; she'd always wanted to stand on that stage herself, but the odds of that happening anytime soon were slim to none. Even if things did work out with the sisters, there was no guarantee that they'd end up performing _here_.  
  
"Just saying hi," Raiko said, as she closed the door behind her. "Couple of things I wanted to talk to you about, if it's alright." She stepped over to the bar and took a seat, leaning against the counter.  
  
Mokou lit a cigarette, and seated herself behind the bar. "You already know the answer to that." She turned her gaze away from Raiko, looking distant. "Kaguya was here today."  
  
Raiko raised an eyebrow at this; Eternity Enterprises' heir was an infrequent visitor, and most of her visits were _inspections_. "So, what did you get slapped with this time?"  
  
"Surprisingly enough, nothing." Mokou blew out a puff of smoke, then barked out a laugh. "The bitch just came in and ordered a drink, then left. Don't know what the hell she's thinking, but whatever it is... I don't like it."  
  
"Looks like _some things_ never change," Raiko remarked, amused despite herself. "Maybe you should try _not_ attacking her on sight next time." She had witnessed an exchange between the two rivals before, and it had _not_ been pretty - she was surprised that only a _small_ amount of blood had been drawn.  
  
"Gimme some credit here," Mokou grumbled, annoyed. "I know how to be civil. I just don't _like_ to be civil with _her_."  
  
"Ain't that the truth." Raiko gave a laugh of her own, then looked up at Mokou. "Y'know, you oughta quit that smoking habit of yours. You _know_ it's bad for you."  
  
Mokou gave Raiko a sideways glance. "What's it to you? It never bothered you _before_." A curious look crossed her face. "Got some new friends who're allergic or something?"  
  
"I don't know the answer to that yet," Raiko stated in response. "They seem pretty sheltered. Don't think they've been to a place like this before."  
  
"You sound like you want to invite them," Mokou pointed out. "Why?"  
  
Raiko shrugged. "Why not? They're _friends_." She paused. "...Well, _students_ , really. But I get along well enough with them. I'd like to consider them friends."  
  
"Students?" The curiosity on Mokou's face grew more apparent. "When'd you start taking on students? Didn't think that was something you were interested in."  
  
"Yeah, well... we share a mutual interest." Raiko glanced over at the concert stage, and she gave a slight grin. "They're very talented, you know. Just... not all that experienced. I'm tutoring them in the hopes that we can put together a band someday."  
  
"That's a level of ambition I haven't heard from you in a _long_ time." Mokou sounded _almost_ delighted. "I remember the last time you tried something like that, your 'student' turned out to be a psychopath. Remember that?"  
  
Raiko groaned. "God, don't remind me. That's the _last_ thing I want to think about right now." She rubbed the side of her head with a hand. "And no, I don't plan on dating them, either. Just so we're clear."  
  
"Well, that's one better than last time," Mokou remarked. "You should really get to know people _before_ you date them, at least."  
  
"So you remember Mayumi, but not Jakob?" Raiko shook her head. "Maybe I should get on your case about the cigarettes more often. Looks like they're starting to affect your brain."  
  
"...Oh, yeah, _that_ guy." Mokou tapped her forehead, as if recalling something. "Didn't he dump you after three months?"  
  
"We mutually agreed to break it off," Raiko corrected, feeling just the slightest bit indignant. "And we're still friends. I guess you forgot _that_ part, too."  
  
Mokou breathed a heavy sigh. "...Right, sorry. I guess I went a little too far there." She took the cigarette from her mouth, snuffing it in a nearby ashtray. "I had a rough day."  
  
"I can see that." Raiko relaxed at Mokou's apology; even if it _was_ a sensitive subject for her, things like that weren't worth getting into a fight over. "And... sorry for getting on your case about the smoking. I just..."  
  
"You're worried about me," Mokou said, nodding. "I understand. I... appreciate the sentiment, really." She hung her head. "...But the way things are now, it's just about the only damn thing that keeps me sane. So, no, I'm not quitting."  
  
Raiko gave a resigned half-shrug. "Yeah, I figured that'd be your answer." She knew better than to argue with Mokou on this; the only option she had was asking for a compromise. "Just... don't do it when Benben and Yatsuhashi are around, okay?"  
  
"Those your students?" Mokou made a noise of acknowledgment. "Got it. I'll try not to." She grinned. "Lemme know in advance when they're coming over. _If_ they're coming over."  
  
"If all goes well, they will be," Raiko stated, unwavering; she still wasn't sure what the future would hold, but she _wanted_ to believe that things would turn out well this time. "...I'm not sure how they'll feel about _you_ , though."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me," Mokou agreed, though her tone indicated that she wasn't at all offended. "As it is, I still don't understand what _you_ see in me. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but..."  
  
A grim smile crossed Raiko's face. "We're birds of a feather, you and I... both total lost causes trying to find something resembling a way in life. I'd be a hypocrite if I ditched you now."  
  
"Birds of a feather, eh... I like it." Mokou disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, then came back out with two bottles of beer; she cracked one open and took a long swig, then offered the other to Raiko. "Just two total lost causes trying to find something resembling a way in life. Here's to us losers."  
  
"I knew you'd like it." Raiko took her bottle and opened it, raising it in a mock toast. "To us losers."  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I ship Sakuya and Youmu pretty hardcore. I'm not sure if I'll go down that road here, but if I do, it'll be a side ship only.
> 
> Why are Raiko and Mokou friends? Because I said so, that's why. (...okay, it's because they're my two favorite extra stage bosses and they'd have no reason to interact in canon, but this is an AU... so, why not?)


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is kind of meandering at this point, sorry! I'm not very good at writing slow-burn, so there might be an annoying amount of filler. However, I do have some ideas for how I'm going to set the plot in motion more properly.

* * *

  
  
On those afternoons when Benben was away at work, the apartment shared by the Tsukumo sisters was far too quiet. Yatsuhashi sat alone in the bedroom, as she often did at this time of day; however, unlike usual, her mind was _not_ on whichever project she'd devised this time.  
  
Ever since their first visit to Raiko's house, she'd been thinking about what their new mentor had said. Raiko _despised_ selfish people, and even if it was because of Seija in particular, Yatsuhashi still felt a little hurt by that knowledge. She wondered if _she_ was too selfish, both with her sister and her friends, and her recent visit to the Prismrivers' mansion only strengthened those thoughts.  
  
She couldn't talk with Lyrica like she could with her sister. The Prismrivers kept to themselves for the most part, and even though Yatsuhashi knew them well, she didn't dare to broach such personal subjects. The last time she had, she'd learned of the tragedy that befell the trio in the past - a memory that she tried _every day_ to forget about.  
  
Still, Yatsuhashi _wanted_ to talk with Lyrica about these things. She wanted to believe that she could trust her friends... but in the end, was she really just being selfish?  
  
"...Hello?" A loud knock on the door accompanied the rather nervous voice on the other side; it definitely wasn't Benben, and Yatsuhashi had no idea who would be visiting at _this_ hour. Cautious, she stood up from her seat by the desk and walked over to the apartment's front door, opening it.  
  
A girl stood on the other side, anxiety plain in her mismatched red and blue eyes. She looked to be younger even than Lyrica - Yatsuhashi was more than a little surprised that someone like _this_ would visit, and that only made her more wary.  
  
"Who are you?" the younger Tsukumo demanded, perhaps a bit harsher than she'd intended. Still, it was better safe than sorry; answering the door when her sister wasn't home was probably a mistake to begin with.  
  
"I'm, um..." The girl shifted in place, then took a step back. "...sorry. My name is, um... my name is Youmu Konpaku. Are you- are you Ms. Tsukumo's sister?"  
  
Yatsuhashi's apprehension immediately changed to confusion. It was clear that this strange guest - Youmu - was acquainted with Benben, though there was no way of telling how well the two knew each other. Still, if this Youmu knew Benben...  
  
"Um, yeah." Yatsuhashi rubbed the side of her neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. "...If you're referring to Benben Tsukumo, that is. I'm Yatsuhashi."  
  
"Yes, that's the one," Youmu confirmed, giving a meek smile. "May I... come in?"  
  
"...sure, I guess." Yatsuhashi knew that it was a _bad idea_ to invite strangers into her house, but if this person was acquainted with Benben... "How'd you meet my sister?"  
  
Youmu stepped into the apartment, and closed the door behind her. "I'm... a regular customer at her workplace. I'm also friends with her manager... and, um, you know the Prismrivers?"  
  
"The Prismrivers?" Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow at this; she hadn't expected _them_ to be brought up. "I know them, yeah. Lyrica and I... we're good friends, although I don't get along as well with her sisters..."  
  
"Then... you must know about Layla." Youmu's expression darkened, and Yatsuhashi took in an involuntary breath at the sight; despite her diminutive stature and obvious anxiety problems, this girl was far more intimidating than she had any right to be - perhaps it was her eyes?  
  
"Yeah... I do," Yatsuhashi stated, after a brief silence. "Why?"  
  
The look on Youmu's face changed once again; this time, she looked _amused_. "Because I work at the place that the Prismriver sisters buy their flower arrangements at. Sakuya and Ms. Tsukumo... erm, your sister, came by the other day... and your sister told me that you knew the Prismrivers. I just... thought it was an amusing coincidence, is all."  
  
"Um... _okay_." Yatsuhashi had no idea why Youmu had decided to tell her this; still, she had to admit that it _was_ a rather interesting coincidence. "You're on a first-name basis with Sis' boss?"  
  
"I told you, we're friends," Youmu replied, sounding a little frustrated. "I'm surprised it took me this long to get to know you two. Your sister's Sakuya's favorite employee, you know... she wouldn't stop talking about her when we met up yesterday."  
  
Despite her growing annoyance with this situation, Yatsuhashi couldn't help feeling a little curious. "How'd you two become friends? Last time I met Ms. Izayoi, she seemed like the kind of person who'd avoid people like you..."  
  
"Hey!" Youmu made an indignant noise, then took a short breath as she attempted to calm herself. "...It's because we're, um... in sort of a similar situation? I first met her when I came to the Scarlet House-"  
  
"I didn't ask for your life story," Yatsuhashi deadpanned, looking Youmu in the eye. "And I still want to know _why_ you decided to come here in the first place. You must know Sis isn't home, right? She's at work."  
  
"...sorry," Youmu murmured, deflating a little. "I just... well, your sister kept talking about you when we met, and I wanted to get to know you a little better... since you're friends with, um, with Lyrica and everything... I'm sorry if I bothered you."  
  
That kicked-puppy look made Yatsuhashi immediately regret her harshness. Even if Youmu was strange and just a tad irritating, she couldn't help feeling bad for her; it was clear that this peculiar guest had been through _something_ that caused her to be so timid, and just the fact that she'd been brave enough to come and visit sparked a familiar feeling in Yatsuhashi. As well, there was _no reason_ to be so harsh - not to one of Benben's customers, and someone who was apparently close friends with Sakuya, and knew the Prismriver sisters...  
  
"N-no, it's okay," Yatsuhashi insisted, waving a hand. "I'm sorry for snapping at you... it's just, well, I've been a little stressed out lately- Sis and I, we've been thinking about something that might be a big change in our lives, so..."  
  
"Oh... I can understand that." Youmu rubbed her forearm, averting her gaze. "And my visit was rather sudden, too... I guess I should give you a bit more notice next time. I- I really do want to get to know you better, though."  
  
Yatsuhashi offered a small smile. "Well, you'll have to ask Sis about _that_. But, well... I wouldn't mind that, either." She paused, and a hint of amusement crept into her tone. "Actually, maybe we should meet up at the Prismrivers' next time?"  
  
"I'd have to ask Lunasa," Youmu said, and then she gave a quick nod. "Well, sorry again for bothering you... I have to get back to work soon, so... goodbye for now!" She turned toward the door, pushed it open, then glanced back. "Oh, and if you're looking for a flower arrangement, please consider Perfect Blossom! We mostly deal in funeral arrangements, but we'll take any kind of order, as long as it isn't too high!"  
  
With that, the bizarre visitor was gone. Yatsuhashi stared at the door for a few seconds, dumbstruck; if there was one thing that _didn't_ surprise her about this visit, it was the shameless plug. If Youmu really did work at this "Perfect Blossom" place, _of course_ she would want to advertise - but there would be no visiting the place without Benben's permission.  
  
It wasn't like they _needed_ flowers for anything at the moment. Besides, a flower shop that specialized in funeral arrangements... that was just _depressing_. The fact that the Prismriver sisters were _regulars_ there didn't help matters; Yatsuhashi didn't need to guess why they went to such a sad place.  
  
If nothing else, Youmu's visit had served as a welcome distraction from Yatsuhashi's thoughts - but now, she was alone again, with nothing but the sounds of the city in the background to accompany her. As she returned to the bedroom and resumed staring out the window, the younger Tsukumo wondered if she should call Raiko and ask for an impromptu lesson, just to get her mind off things...  
  
_That would be selfish._  
  
After just a short period of deliberating, Yatsuhashi decided on something else instead. Even without Raiko's tutoring, she needed to keep her skills sharp - and maybe a bit of practice would help to distract her.  


* * *

  
  
Since their arrangement started, Raiko had learned quickly of Benben's work schedule. More often than not, practice sessions were scheduled on her days off; however, there were times when Raiko would ask the sisters to come over to her place after Benben finished with work, under the premise that she didn't intend to let her students slack off.  
  
Aside from being exhausting, it wasn't _all_ bad. Yatsuhashi in particular enjoyed the opportunity to unwind in a house that had more than enough free space, and Benben had discovered that Raiko's book collection was far more interesting than she'd let on; both of them generally enjoyed their visits, despite still being somewhat wary of their odd mentor.  
  
Still, it had been long enough that Benben wanted to consider Raiko a friend. She had some habits that neither of the sisters understood, and her tutoring sessions were often long and brutal - but she was generally a kind person, and her honesty in particular was refreshing. Even now, she hadn't lied _once_ to them; as she'd promised from the start, her students received compensation for the lessons.  
  
...This was one of the times where Benben and her sister had been summoned after work. Yatsuhashi had seemed all too eager to participate, and Benben half-wondered if there was something bothering her; however, there was no time to think about _that_ once the lessons started. They ended up staying the night, in the rather extravagant guest bedroom - Raiko had added some deliberate improvements to the room since the sisters started visiting, in the form of a brand-new computer, a widescreen television, and even a couple of questionably tasteful paintings.  
  
Benben was glad that the day after this lesson was her day off. She woke up just before noon - a rarity for her, and it would have been more than a little embarrassing if she hadn't spent most of the night in a rather difficult class. After getting herself something to eat, she decided to explore the house a bit more; the backyard patio had gone mostly unnoticed by the sisters, but it was still _there_ , and Benben figured that there was no harm in investigating. She was sure that Raiko wouldn't have any complaints, at least.  
  
Indeed, the area out back was quite spacious and inviting. Stone tiles made up the floor of the patio, and a wrought-iron fence encircled the perimeter; beyond that, there was a veritable forest of carefully-placed trees and the occasional shrub, with a lovely flower planter running along one edge of the fence. There was a small outdoor dining set, accompanied by an expensive-looking barbecue and a convenient trash can - and much of the remaining area was taken up by a _massive_ swimming pool, complete with a fountain in the center.  
  
Benben took a moment to enjoy the view; even if she wasn't as entranced as her sister undoubtedly would have been, she had to admit that it was a wonderful change of pace from their rather cramped apartment. She wondered if there would be any harm in bringing her swimsuit next time - Raiko never complained about her guests using the local amenities, and that pool _did_ look rather inviting...  
  
Though, speaking of Raiko, there had been no sign of the household's owner since Benben woke up. When she recalled this, she decided to head back inside to look for her mentor; on the way toward the door, she caught a sizable hot tub out of the corner of her eye - something she hadn't noticed on her way there, and not even while exploring the rest of the yard. It was in a convenient location that afforded whoever used it maximum privacy.  
  
It also answered her question from before. Raiko had taken up temporary residence in the hot tub - and she wore _absolutely nothing_ , not even a bathing suit.  
  
"Wh-wha...?" Benben stumbled backward, and looked away as quickly as she could; this did nothing to prevent the rising flush on her face. "Raiko, why are you...?"  
  
"...oh, sorry about that." Raiko's tone was a bit flustered, and she gave an embarrassed laugh. "Old habits die hard, I guess. I wasn't expecting you to come out here."  
  
"You come out here naked...?" Benben raised an eyebrow, even though she still had her eyes averted. "I mean... I suppose there aren't many people to see you, but- _still_... there was a chance I would've seen you on your way back in..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess there's no real excuse for this..." Raiko gave another embarrassed laugh. "You, ah, might want to warn Yatsuhashi. Just so she doesn't... come in at the wrong time."  
  
"Yatsuhashi is still asleep," Benben said, as she shook her head. "...Maybe it's a good thing... but I'll keep that in mind." She stepped up to the door, pointedly looking through the window. "How long are you going to be there...?"  
  
"Not long," Raiko replied, sounding just a tad more comfortable. "S'not like I do this regularly... just every now and then, to take the edge off." She breathed a long sigh. "It's great for after practice sessions..."  
  
Benben couldn't really disagree with that; she often ended up taking a long bath after her lessons, even though the things she learned weren't nearly as _intensive_ as Raiko's preferred specialty. "...Perhaps I may join you next time. _Only_ if you wear something, though."  
  
"Duly noted." Raiko's amusement was plain in her tone; the awkwardness from before had worn off to an extent. "I really should be more careful when I have guests, eh?"  
  
"You can say that again..." Despite herself, Benben couldn't help being a little amused as well; as ridiculous as this whole situation was, it _also_ seemed just like something Raiko would do. "I'll see you later. I need to make sure my sister doesn't get herself into trouble when she wakes up."  
  
"Good luck," Raiko remarked, and Benben heard the telltale _splash_ of something coming out of the water; when she glanced back, she saw that Raiko had raised her hand, a casual farewell for the time being. Fortunately, the rest of Raiko's body was still well-concealed beneath the water.  
  
Benben allowed herself a small smile as she stepped back inside. She was sure that, at this point, she could consider Raiko a friend as well as a mentor - their conversation had cemented that in her mind.  


* * *

  
  
Aside from scheduling visits, it wasn't often that Yatsuhashi chose to call Lyrica directly. The youngest of the three Prismriver sisters - the youngest _living_ one, anyway - had a temper somewhat similar to Yatsuhashi's own, although not quite as intense. Though the two of them were friends, Yatsuhashi didn't want to _disturb_ Lyrica if she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
This case was even stranger, too. In a streak of ironic misfortune, Yatsuhashi had left her cellphone at home; she wasn't sure if her older sister ever called the Prismrivers, so the odds that they'd recognize Benben's number were fairly slim. Still, it was worth a try...  
  
Sprawled out on the couch in the main room of Raiko's house, Yatsuhashi watched the phone as it rang - and was surprised when someone picked up. She put the phone to her ear, and the "hello" from the other end did not sound anything like Lyrica.  
  
_Of course_ it was Lunasa. Yatsuhashi reminded herself that she shouldn't call the house phone next time.  
  
"Hey, it's Yatsu," the younger Tsukumo greeted, doing her best to hide her disappointment. "Calling from Sis' phone. I'm at a friend's place, and I left my own at home."  
  
"Yatsu..." The curiosity in Lunasa's voice was plain. "What possessed you to call so suddenly?"  
  
Yatsuhashi rolled her eyes, grateful that the person on the other end couldn't see it. "I was _hoping_ to talk to Lyrica, but I guess you'll do. It pertains to all three of you, anyway."  
  
"...All three of us?" Lunasa inquired, and the pitch of her voice went up just slightly - _surprise_ , a rare reaction from the eldest Prismriver. "Does it perhaps have something to do with the friend you are visiting?"  
  
In addition to being the most intelligent of the three, Lunasa was _also_ the most perceptive. This was why Yatsuhashi hated talking to her; she was impossible to hide _anything_ from, and the sheer number of things Yatsuhashi wanted to keep to herself meant that she often found herself at odds with Lunasa. Still, this _was_ important - and, of course, Lunasa was _right_.  
  
"Yeah, she's actually our teacher." Yatsuhashi stated the fact with absolute pride, and this time, she lamented the fact that Lunasa couldn't see her face. "Her name is Raiko, and she's teaching us - yeah, _both_ of us - more about music. If we get good enough, we might be able to start a band of our own!"  
  
"Lessons are good, but you _are_ being rather ambitious," Lunasa said, infuriatingly calm as usual. "I hope you realize how difficult it was for the three of us to put our own band together." She paused, and gave a short sigh. "...Best of luck to you, regardless."  
  
Yatsuhashi had to restrain herself from throwing the phone across the room. "Well... _thanks_. And, uh, be sure to tell Merlin and Lyrica! I'll be looking forward to showing you three my new skills the next time I come over!"  
  
"...Perhaps you should bring your sister as well," Lunasa suggested. "I would love to _properly_ meet her."  
  
"Well... that depends on her," Yatsuhashi admitted, hanging her head a little. "She _is_ pretty busy, and I don't know if she'd even _want_ to come visit... but I'll ask her when I get the chance." A thought crossed her mind, and she perked up. "Oh, but Raiko's got a lot of free time! She'd probably be interested in your band, too..."  
  
"There can't be any harm in it," Lunasa agreed, sounding just the slightest bit intrigued. "She must be a passionate musician if she's tutoring you two. Does she... have a preferred instrument?"  
  
Yatsuhashi grinned from ear to ear as she made her reply. "Drums."  
  
"... _oh._ " Lunasa's voice once again indicated surprise - and a sudden, much deeper _interest_. "A percussionist... excuse me. I'd like to speak with my sisters."  
  
"Bye," Yatsuhashi said, and she didn't wait for Lunasa's response before she hung up. It was rather rude, but she was too busy basking in the feeling of triumph - the closest the Prismriver Ensemble had to a percussionist was Lyrica, and she was more of a jack-of-all-trades with her keyboard. If nothing else, the fact that the Tsukumo sisters had a _proper_ percussionist on their side gave them just the slightest edge over the Prismrivers, in Yatsuhashi's mind.  
  
She wasn't sure when this had turned into a _rivalry_ , but the fact that she'd finally one-upped Lunasa in some way made Yatsuhashi care little for the specifics.  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving Youmu social anxiety was completely accidental. I'm probably going to just roll with it, though.
> 
> Lunasa is Yatsu's least favorite Prismriver just because the two have such polar opposite personalities. (Ironically, Lunasa is closer to Benben...) And yes, Yatsu purposefully left out Raiko's last name.


End file.
